Archie
| voice actor=Charles Durning| |end = |status = Alive}} '''Archie', voiced by the late Charles Durning, is a character in the ''Land Before Time'' film series. He an elderly Archelon, whose only appearance to-date was in The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists. He is the biggest Archelon in ''The Land Before Time'' series. Character history When Littlefoot and Ali were in the cave on their way to the Land of Mists, and an earthquake caused a fall of rocks to form a wall in an archway, blocking Littlefoot off of exiting the cave, Ali ran off to get the others to help free him. Littlefoot, meanwhile, tried to find another way out, during which time he met Archie. Archie tried to frighten Littlefoot away from his home, but Littlefoot realized he wasn't scary when he took note that he did not have teeth. Archie then changed his act and began to talk with Littlefoot, who informed him of the recent calamity imprisoning him in the cave. Archie volunteered to help Littlefoot dig his way out, until the belly dragger Dil and the Sharp Beak Ichy attacked them. While Archie tried to protect Littlefoot from the predators, Ali, Ducky, Petrie, Cera and Spike dug out an escape at the top of the wall. As some of the rocks fell down and knocked Dil and Ichy unconscious, Littlefoot and Archie climbed up the wall of rocks and escaped. After Littlefoot told the others what had happened to them, and the concept of the Night Flower and the Land of Mists came up, Archie told them he knew of a shortcut to that valley. When there, he gave the children advice to stay close together, for strength and safety, before leaving. He is not seen again for the rest of the film. Reception He appears in some fanfictions, including one where he is killed by a teenage Chomper.https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13229014/3/Life-of-a-Sharptooth Memorable Quotes *"Where there's a will, there's a way...or a pulled muscle." *"You may be little, but together you're strong." *"That kid's a snack! I'm a meal!" Gallery Archie fights off bad guys.png Mega turtle.png vlcsnap-2018-04-29-23h58m54s226.png Archie AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.png vlcsnap-2018-04-30-08h55m51s604.png|Archie size comparison to Littlefoot vlcsnap-2018-04-30-08h57m35s669.png|Dil size comparison to Archie Vlcsnap-2018-06-27-09h06m50s615.png Vlcsnap-2018-06-27-13h31m10s726.png Vlcsnap-2017-04-13-01h09m45s133.png Vlcsnap-2018-09-17-13h09m26s396.png Vlcsnap-2017-04-24-02h28m40s429.png Trivia *Archie will use hiding in his shell and underwater for a defense mechanism. *Archie may or may not have previously encountered Dil and Ichy. He does say that the cave is dangerous. There may be other dangers besides Dil and Ichy in the cave too. Allusions He was quite possibly inspired by Crusty the Turtle, a character who appeared on a 1989 animated series called Dink, the Little Dinosaur, which was heavily modelled off of the original The Land Before Time movie of 1988. Both characters live in caves, and give advice to the main character, an Apatosaurus (Littlefoot/Dink), and his multi-species group of friends, including a Pteranodon (Petrie/Flapper) and a hadrosaur or duck-billed dinosaur (Ducky/Amber). References Category:Male Characters Category:Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists characters Category:Land Before Time characters Category:One-Movie only characters Category:Swimmers Category:Turtles Category:Shelled Creatures Category:Reptiles Category:Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists introductions Category:Characters whose name mirrors their species name Category:Characters with black eyes Category:Shellback Category:Shellback Swimmer Category:Green Characters Category:Old Characters